Swings, in which the part forming the seat back is capable of moving from a vertical position to a horizontal position, are already known. However, it is not possible to achieve a true horizontal position in the prior-art swings and thus not a truly "bed-type" position. In addition, in the prior-art solutions, there is the problem of completely locking the swing, which currently is solved by means of rather complex and especially impractical devices and methods.